Scariest Thing
by T're Urvawi
Summary: It scared me half to death... that first day, but at the same time... I don't know, it was just an amazing feeling.
1. Scared

**The Scariest Thing**

Characters are based off of real people however; events and characteristics have been altered, but still follow some real life events. This story is told from the perspective of Rachelle. Enjoy…

It scared me half to death; my first day at guard camp. I mean it wasn't this 'oh I'm scared' it was the 'I'm quaking in my shoes, deathly white, and will surely die' scared. Guard was something I got roped into by one of my friends, Reyana, I saw her do it the previous year and I guess she saw my interest…

I thought Guard was pretty amazing. The fluid motions and choreography brought out the emotion and made the music come to life… I loved that feeling.

However, now, I couldn't bring myself to get out of my car. I looked out the tinted window and watched the various members with their flags of all different hues and shapes. They were astonishing; their skills were beyond measure. How could I even come close to being as good as they are? Or even half as good? I wouldn't know…

It was only when I worked up the courage to get out of my car that I was noticed.

"Rachelle!" My friend Reyana called as she ran up to me her flag in her hand. Obviously, the ever present rifle was not in sight which I found quite odd.

"Come on Rachelle, let me show you around" Reyana said as she grabbed my arm and literally pulled me toward the large crowd of her fellow Color Guard members.

"Reyana?" I questioned uncertainly, 'maybe this was a bad idea' I told my self.

"Oh come on Rachelle you'll have fun, I know you will." She told me reassuringly. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding at the sight the rifle and saber lines that were already warming up. I stopped dead in my tracks and watched them. It was only when I felt a slight tug… well more like jerk on my shoulder did I snap out of my trance…

"See you're already hooked!" Reyana teased as she continued to lead me through the crowd with the occasional 'hello, how are you's, it's been a while, what happened to your eye?'. Yeah I found that a little awkward, but apparently getting injured by your equipment was proof of hard work and accomplishment and was held in the highest respect or maybe stupidity I wasn't quite sure which…

After Reyana was done pulling me around, camp started. We all filed into the auditorium and took our seats. I took a seat next to Reyana and a few of our mutual friends. The room filled with chatter of routines, techniques, the cutest guy guard members, the hottest guard girls, the best types of equipment, and other fillers that were used to burn time.

Suddenly the door slammed


	2. Intimidation?

Part 2

Suddenly the door slammed the room got quiet in no time flat. There were smiles on some faces and some, like mine, absolutely terrified. Seven people just entered the room four wearing grey hoodies and pants, the other three wore wind breakers and black pants, and clip boards tucked under their arms, they also sported whistles around their necks. They were all silent walking up onto the stage. Reyana had told me all about this moment; it was for intimidation, just to creep you out. She had also told me about each and every one of them.

The four in the hoodies were the Captains and co captains, two of each.

Captains:

Alexa Gordon was on the far left – Aka: Lexi. She is pretty cool, just don't piss her off. If you get on her bad side be prepared for a bad, horrible year. Her specialties included Flag and Saber. **Senor**

Paula Elson was next in line – Aka: Pauli, She is a stickler; she would rather have you ask for help than not to though. She was a big supporter of help each other when ever possible and if you ever wanted to talk she was always there. Specialties included Flag and Rifle. **Junior**

Co- Captains:

Liam Fortmen was next to Pauli– He's straight, one of the few straight guys on the guard, but he holds nothing against anyone. He loves guard and every member like his own family. He supports them in every way. Specialty Rifle, but does Flag as well. **Junior**

Julia Cameron stood next to Liam– Aka Jewel or Cam. Not much is known about her, but she is extremely good, insane in fact. She has a good head on her shoulders and won't take crap. Specialty Weapons line and Flag. **Junior**

The three others in wind breakers were obviously the Coaches.

Mrs. Charlotte Reins – Aka Mara or Reins: Head Coach – Flag and Choreography.

Mr. Vincent Quinton – Aka Big Daddy Q: Head Coach – Weapon Line.

Ms. Martha Houston – Aka Marty or Houston: Coach – Drill/Choreography - Flag and saber.

Well it certainly did look like a full house. I looked up and down the line analyzing each person by appearance, none of them had spoken yet so it was all I could go on for now. The captains were, how should I say it? Well they looked important and each and every one of them had an aura of command. The coaches looked intimidating, but then again, it was just the first day, they can't be that bad, could they?


End file.
